


Reincarnation

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: ObiKaka weeks 2019 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: But then he gets better, Kakashi dies, M/M, Obito is kinda immortal, Uchiha Obito Lives, then he dies again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: It's all a matter of loving and being loved- 'till death will do them apart.





	Reincarnation

Obito stares at the young boy in front of him, scared and hungry and cold, with too thin clothes hanging over his skeletichal form and doesn’t know what to do.

It’s not the first time he doesn’t know what to do, even if the situation is not uncommon.

Kakashi stares back at him, not older than five or six and Obito hasn’t aged a day over thirty, not in the last few centuries and most likely never will.

Kakashi lives, remembers him and then dies.

Obito is dead but keeps on living and remembers.

Her takes out a sandwich from the bag he’s carrying and motions Kakashi to take it.

_ Yukihira Kakashi _ __  
_ Born xxxx - Dead xxxx _ _  
_ __ Age 10

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Kakashi comments in-between laughs, and Obito just smiles as he keep on recounting of some of his experiences in various night clubs.

“I need to keep busy somehow.”

“By being a fucking stripper.”

Obito snorts but doesn’t say anything.

This Kakashi still doesn’t remember him, not even at the age of thirty-two, not even as he marries a beautiful woman at thirty-four and has twins just one year later, but Obito still stays by his side, as the best man at the wedding, as the godfather of Rin and Tobi- oh, the  _ irony _ of those names- as Kakashi’s wife dies when the twins are ten and he crumbles from the pain.

Kakashi remembers when Rin and Tobi are fifteen, suddenly appearing at Obito’s house and crying for hours until he has no tears left.

_ Kurosaki Kakashi _ __  
_ Born xxxx - Dead xxxx _ _  
_ __ Age 51

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi is a chef once, then a respected politician, then a soldier.

He’s an high school teacher and the world of shinobi is being forgotten more and more as the centuries pass and then Kakashi is an explorer, dragging Obito around in his travels.

He always remembers, he always dies.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Uzumaki Kakashi _ __  
_ Born xxxx - Dead xxxx _ _  
_ __ Age 43

 

* * *

 

 

_ Sarutobi Kakashi _ __  
_ Born xxxx - Dead xxxx _ _  
_ __ Age 61

 

* * *

 

 

_ Senju Kakashi _ __  
_ Born xxxx - Dead xxxx _ _  
_ __ Age 22

 

* * *

 

 

_ Umino Kakashi _ __  
_ Born xxxx - Dead xxxx _ _  
_ __ Age 47

 

* * *

 

 

_ Hibari Kakashi _ __  
_ Born xxxx - Dead xxxx _ _  
_ __ Age 33

 

* * *

 

 

For a few centuries, Obito stops seeking Kakashi out. It’s getting too painful to do so.

Instead he sails towards a place left forgotten, Uzushiogakure has been left alone for at least a millenia now and despite its inhabitants only being wild animals and plants, Obito can appreciate the quiet.

He brings his respect to the people by burying the bones, now fossils in the sand.

Kakashi finds him again.

 

* * *

 

 

_ Sawada Kakashi _ __  
_ Born xxxx - Dead xxxx _ _  
_ __ Age 19

 

* * *

 

 

It’s a never ending cycle of being found, over and over again; of loving someone that doesn’t remember who he is- who he was- but still staying.

It’s about graves, all with the same name but a different history, being dug by the same person in a never ending feeling of grief and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Story Extra notes  
> \- After the 4th Shinobi War, Obito doesn't die and he finds out he's immortal  
> \- Every time Kakashi dies, he reincarnates with the same name and appearance, but he doesn't remember anything about his past life (or lives)  
> \- Obito finds every single one of Kakashi's reincarnation  
> \- Kakashi ends up remembering Obito in all of his reincarnation, however, once he does he only has one moth left to live  
> \- Obito buries him every time


End file.
